villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot)
Misty is a recurring superheroine, later turned villain in Nickelodeon animated series My Life as a Teenage Robot. Misty is a "Phantom Ninja Alien" from space that first appeared in "Teen Team Time" as a member of a superhero team dedicated to save the day. However, in her later appearances, Misty became progressively more selfish and rude towards anyone, including Jenny herself, going as far as not protecting the people from Tremorton when they were being attacked by a monster rabbit only because they wouldn't pay for her service. She was voiced by Audrey Wasilewski, who also voiced Tuck Carbunkle and Vexus' Nanobot in the same show. Appearance Misty is slender with pale lavender skin, purple hair and purplish-pink eyes. She wears purple and black karate pants and a black shirt with long pink sleeves. She also wears black gloves and black shinobi footing. In "Mist Opportunities", Misty's colour scheme changed to red hair, red eyes, red pants, orange sleeves, and tan skin. Biography Misty was originally a member of the Teen Team until the team dissolved at the end of the episode. Misty returned in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles", now staying on Tremorton to be with Jenny at Tremorton High. There, she also meet the Crust Cousins who also take their time to make fun of Misty just like they usually do with Jenny. However, Misty started to become more ruthless on her ways of bullying the Crust Cousins, to the point of making them cry of fear. Misty would later return in "Mist Opportunities", but now having become more selfish and greedy in contrast to her first appearance. In one of her most ruthless moments, Misty gets the idea of using a bus full of children as a baseball bat to hit anybody against a hospital and after commenting her lack of concern for her actions, Jenny punched her straight in the face engaging in a battle between Jenny, Misty and the monster rabbit. However, after the monster rabbit was getting to much on the way, Misty throws it far away to the sky, thus continued beating her. After Jenny sadly mentioned that she thought they were friends. Misty stops and says that she would have destroyed her if she was paid to do it, before finally leaving planet Earth, possibly forever. Gallery Misty_concept_art.jpg|Misty's concept art. Misty_mlaatr.png|Misty's appearance as for "Mist Opportunities" Misty vs Jenny Trivia *Misty may be a parody/homage of Raven from Cartoon Network's Teen Titans, as Teen Team is also a reference to said series. *It's unknown what was of Misty and Jenny's relationship after "Mist Opportunities", as the series was cancelled before they could explore more of her character. *Misty along with Vexus are one of the few Jenny's enemies whose appearance changed in later episodes without any explanation. *She was the only female member of the Teen Team, before Jenny joined temporarily. *Some of the episodes she has appeared in have references to other franchises such as "Teen Team Time" (Teen Titans) and "Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles" (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles). Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Inconclusive Category:Criminals Category:Teenagers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Female Category:Greedy Category:Tragic Category:Possessor Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Parody/Homage Category:Traitor Category:Martial Artists Category:Mercenaries Category:On & Off Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Amoral Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupt Officials